ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Scott Barnes
White Wolf (Scott Barnes) is a ficional supporting character and superhero appearing in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Biography Early life Scott Barnes was born in New York City, raised by his parents Joseph and Hailey. He grew up hearing stories about his grandfather James "Bucky" Barnes having fought during World War II alongside Steve Rogers / Captain America against the forces of Hydra led by Red Skull. Scott grew inspired by these stories the more he watched as Captain America (who had woken up in the modern world after spending decades frozen in suspended animation) in action in New York. Scott also grew up becoming friends with Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Liz Danvers Rogers (Captain Rogers' daughter with Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel). In his teenage years, Scott and Liz soon became a romantic couple like Peter and Mary Jane did. White Wolf During an expedition in a Oscorp facility, Scott unknowingly wandered around a restricted area and exposed himself to a sample of the Super Soldier Serrum responsible for creating Captain America combined with canine bloodsamples. As soon as he fled without being seen by security, Scott begun feeling changes manifesting around his body: he was now stronger, faster and had enhanced senses and vision as well as the ability to comunicate with canines (from the most innocent dogs to the most vicious wolves). Later after attending to his grandfather Bucky's funeral, Scott checked on Bucky's old belongings and found samples of Vibranium his grandfather kept after the war. Inspired by Captain America's actions, Scott used the Vibranium and some of the Stark Technology which he and his friends shared with one another to craft a super suit (similar to king T'Challa's Black Panther armor) with very special attributes. Ready for heroics, Scott became White Wolf, a moniker his grandfather earned from the Wakandans during World War II. His first great accomplishment as a hero was to foil Kingpin and his henchmen's weapon trafficking in the docks of New York, although White Wolf soon had to step away when J. Jonah Jameson (who was at the time one of the candidates to Mayor of New York) announced that the city would be on the protection of Frank Castle / the Punisher and his Ravagers. Still, after the Ravagers' shootout against Crossbones' Hydra ops resulted in collateral damage and civilian casualties (including Peter Parker's uncle Ben), Scott donned the moniker of White Wolf once again as Peter and Liz respectively became Spider-Man and Starforce. The three managed to defeat the Ravagers and stop them from destroying New York, eventually removing Jameson from the election in the progress. Powers and Abilities * Night vision * Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina and Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Equilibrium * Canine Manipulation * Wall Crawling * Genius-level intellect * Acrobatic skills * Hand-to-hand combat Weapons and Equipment * White Wolf Vibranium suit has: ** Optic Laser Blasts ** Camouflage functions ** Arm blades ** EMP Discs Trivia * Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Brunettes Category:Blue eyed